


Gummi Bears

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Confessions, Junkrat has a vore kink, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Junkrat is nervous when he tells Roadhog about his weird kink. Roadhog, being the good boyfriend he is, makes sure to accommodate him.





	Gummi Bears

**Author's Note:**

> No actual vore in this one, just some boys having fun with candy

Junkrat massaged his leg stump with his palm, kneading the tension and phantom pain from the tense ligaments. It was his own leg, he should've known where would hurt if he touched it, but his bodyguard did it so much better. Large, warm hands worked better than his own. He turned, watching Mako tinkering with his scrap gun, being careful not to smudge the label Junkrat had put on at Christmas. Giving someone their own possessions for a gift was very on-brand for Junkrat. They sat in silence, not uncommon for an evening after a long drive, just enjoying the crackle of the fire and the outback sunset. Though they were relaxed, they were ready for a fight. Ears were always strained for approaching junkers or radioactive creatures. But they felt safe with one another. 

Obviously Junkrat was the one to break the silence, glancing at Roadhog, worrying his lip. “You still ain't told me what you think.” Shaky fingers pressed into a particularly tender spot, causing him to wince. “I mean, sure, it's weird, but yknow… You can't leave a guy hanging like this, mate.” Anxiety pooled in his stomach and he gave his stump an extra hard squeeze as though to milk it out, eyes stinging with pain. 

Roadie was quiet for a moment, contemplative. It had been a few hours since Junkrat had told him about his… strange kink. Some people liked being tied up, or choked, Roadhog was quite partial to spanking and leather. But Junkrat was somewhat different. During the las pit stop, he had said he liked to imagine being eaten or eating someone else. He'd read about it in a book that he'd found somewhere, and subsequently found a comic too that he liked, and found himself liking it too. He'd told Roadhog, albeit apprehensively, that nothing got him hornier than a fantasy of finding a bite sized person and devouring them whole. He even confessed to eating live mice once or twice which gave a similar sensation, apparently. Again, very on-brand for Junkrat. 

Roadhog didn't get it, it was fucking weird. He didn't see anything sexual about it. He supposed maybe a domination thing… but Junkrat was Junkrat, no matter what.   
He shrugged. “It's just a thing. Don't look at you different.” He pushed up his mask, a streak of oil breaking up the pattern of his Tā moko. 

Junkrat giggled with relief, snuggling up beside Roadhog as he continued to tinker with his gun, eyes fluttering closed. “Thanks, mate. I appreciate it.” 

oOo 

Roadhog hadn't seen the internet since before the reactor went critical. The stolen boat and long trip to anywhere not irradiated seemed like an excellent idea in hindsight. It was surreal having access to it after all that time. He even managed to remember his old MySpace password.   
Lavender suds popped against his skin as he soaked in the hotel bath, sighing happily. He'd never liked showers, and there was precious little water to waste in the Outback so he'd washed maybe 10 times in the two dozen years since the reactor blew. He'd missed this so much. Especially with the peace without Junkrat. The little idiot had worn himself out running around the streets, wanting to try everything despite being a wanted criminal, and was asleep. Perfect. 

Closing his Cute Piglets Eat Ice Cream video on his stolen phone, he decided to read up on this kink Junkrat was so worried about. The more Roadhog read, the more confused he became. People really did like this stuff. There was even different genres for people who liked chewing or digestion, those who preferred a non-fatal outcome, people who liked giants eating tiny people or regular people unhinging their jaws like snakes. He even saw people who preferred to be eaten by animals. It made him feel a little queasy looking too deep into some aspects, but he made sure to learn something. 

All washed up, he walked into the bedroom. Jamie was scrubbed clean too, curled up in Mako's bath robe on the bed. He gently shook Jamie awake, those bleary eyes blinking, drifting around independently before zeroing in on Roadie. “Hey, mate… what's up?“ He looked around, as if expecting there to be a fire or something. 

“Tell me your vore fantasy.” Right to it, nice and blunt. He snorted when Junkrat went pink, his lack of soot making it obvious. 

“Oh, uh… Well, you'd be a good pred for same size or macro stuff… great belly.“ He sat up, shuffling nervously. ”But I'd love to be tiny, see you towering above… The look in your eyes as your stomach growls. Then you pick me up, dangle me over your mouth…” His arm was covered in goose pimples, a shudder down his spine. ”And… Drop me in. You tease me for a while, just getting off the taste. Then swallow me. And I'm here.” He placed a palm on Roadie’s belly. “I can hear your heart… And your guts bubbling… then you say-”

Roadhog pushed Junkrat away, the smaller junker yelping, clearly feeling like he'd been rejected from this weird fantasy. God, he was strange. Grabbing the blankets, Roadhog sat on the bed and bundled Jamie up in them, then brought him close. He laid his ear to his large belly and made sure he was completely surrounded by blankets, curled up between Mako’s legs. Then he rubbed the giggling lump, patting his back. “And I say… Uh… You were delicious. So filling. And I'll keep you in there all day, so you'd better be good.”

“I fucking love you, Hog.” Junkrat purred, and Roadhog swore he could feel his boss’s cock hard against his large thigh. 

oOo 

Being incognito was nice. They both wore regular clothes, comfortable. It was almost as if they were a normal couple. Mako grunted that he was hungry, that look coming from Jamie, wide eyes and red cheeks. He told him to wait outside while he grabbed some sweets, slipping into a small shop. He got Jamie some ginger snaps and bought a big bag of vegetarian gummies for himself. Then they meandered back to the hotel, going back to their room, settling on the sofa to eat their snacks. 

When Mako opened the bag and Jamie saw its contents, he gasped softly. Jelly people. They were like gummibears only person shaped. The look on his face was a picture. Especially when Mako leant forward, mumbling just loud enough for Jamie to hear. 

“Mmm, all these tiny people just for me. You're all going in my belly.” He whispered. He picked one out, holding it between his thumb and forefinger, talking to it as though it were real. “I'll swallow you whole, one by one. And you'll barely dent my appetite. But I'll feel you, struggling for life inside me, and I'll love every second.” He glanced at Jamie, his face crimson and his shorts tented. “And there's nothing you can do to stop me.”

Jamie massaged himself through his shorts, watching Mako slowly open his mouth, holding the tiny red person above his maw, pausing for just a moment before dropping it onto his tongue. He hummed, making sure to keep his mouth open so Jamie could see him toss the candy around with his tongue before swallowing it with a loud gulp, teasing a whimper from him. 

Taking a handful of them, he sprinkled them onto his tongue, any that fell down he teased for trying to escape, getting rather into it. It was just eating candy, something he was good at, just with added talking. He glanced at Jamie, seeing him with his cock in his hand, watching Mako intently.   
“Ohh, I can feel you squirming.” He purred to the nonexistent people in his belly. “Struggle all you want, there's no escape. You'll all be calories, filling me out nicely.” He rubbed his tummy, getting a few more gummies, eating them eagerly and noisily, mocking them. 

One of them bounced onto his thigh, making him glance down and smirk. “Oh, you don't want to be eaten? Poor little man. Come here. I'll put you somewhere safe.” He picked up the little piece of candy, hooking a thumb under his belt, dropping the apple flavour man into his jeans. 

Jamie moaned loudly at that, panting. “Tell me how he feels..” He squeaked pathetically. 

Mako kneaded his crotch, not feeling any sexual pleasure from this but knowing how to act the part. If playing with candy drove Jamie this wild, he was likely to do it every night. “He’s struggling to get out but he’s so tiny he can't even get me erect. I'll leave him and if he doesn't satisfy me, I'll have to sit on him.” 

Jamie just about cried, looking so close to finishing. He gasped and mewled, wriggling on the sofa, still looking at Mako. The large man reached into the bag, pulling out an orange flavour gummi, talking to it. “Oh, Jamison! Why are you among my snacks? It's a good thing I found you.” He smirked. “What's that? You're scared I might have eaten you? Well, you don't know what you're missing. Look…” Mako licked the gummi between his fingers, tongue tracing the edges of it, getting all the flavour off it. “Sorry, boss… You're far too delicious to leave. Guess I have 100% of the treasure now.” With that, he ate the orange candy, sucking it for a moment before swallowing it loudly. 

Jamie screamed like a banshee as he came, his cum splattering against Mako’s belly, making the older man chuckle and reach for some tissues to clean him off. When it was all wiped up, Jamie slumped onto Mako, panting heavily, looking up at him with tired eyes and a thankful smile. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke quietly.   
“Would you really eat me for my share?” He asked, yawning a little. 

Mako shook his head. “That was just to tease you. This is what I'd do.” He pulled another orange one from the bag and brought it to his mouth, giving it a soft kiss before setting it on his belly in the spot Jamie usually liked to nap. “I'd make sure you were happy. Still your boyfriend. Still your bodyguard. Still not quite understanding of how this turns you on but I don't have issue with it.” 

Jamie plucked the orange gummi up and ate it himself, making a show of chewing it up. “I love you a lot, mate. Now come on, that guy in your pants looked delicious, I need to pay him a visit.” He giggled before moving to kneel in front of Mako, unbuttoning his jeans and licking his lips.


End file.
